


A Cold and Broken Phoenix

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Fawkes had a much worse reaction to Dumbledore's death? Freeform poetry, 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold and Broken Phoenix

~ A Cold and Broken Phoenix ~

Love extinguished in an instant.  
That cold white tomb.  
Masterless? Friendless.  
Swept into the shadows of solitude.  
Alone, so alone.  
A cold and broken phoenix,  
Fading, falling.  
Flailing.  
Scattering senseless sparks.  
I loved you.  
Frozen feathers folding.  
Dissolving to diamond dust.  
Shards that are now shattered like glass,  
Small and sharp, stinging the skin of those who unwittingly walk over them.  
Settling into sediment.  
... not rising.  
Ascension is evermore unacceptable.  
Black death and black rebirth.  
From the ashes, something is born.  
But it is not the phoenix, not anymore.  
That bird is gone.

彼は氷の王となる。

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> The last sentence is seven words (Kare wa kōri no ō to naru.), and it translates to "He becomes the ice king."


End file.
